In order to improve the appearance of a charger for charging a battery of an electric vehicle, there has been disclosed a charger structure in which an AC cord and a DC cord connected to the charger extend out of a charger housing and are wound along a direction in which the cords extend (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-079320).
If a charger, which is separate from a vehicle body, is used, there is a need to store the cords of the charger in order to prevent the cords of the charger from becoming lowered in quality. According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-079320, however, although the cords can be stored, nothing is taken into account concerning storage of plugs, etc., that are connected to distal ends of the charger cords. When the charger is placed in a storage box and is carried, the plugs, etc., tend to interfere with other objects that are housed in the storage box, and hence the ability to store the charger is poor.
An AC cord and a DC cord of chargers often are different in length. It is a troublesome task to wind AC and DC cords that are of different lengths. When AC and DC cords having different lengths are wound, the DC cord, which is shorter than the AC cord, is positioned inwardly of the AC cord. Therefore, it becomes difficult to remove the DC cord while the AC cord remains in a wound state. Also, if the AC and DC cords are wound in the same location, then they are likely to become entangled with each other.